thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas the Tank Engine and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe
Thomas the Tank Engine and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe is the first upcoming Thomas & Friends/The Chronicles of Narnia crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot During World War II, the Pevensie children, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, are evacuated from a London suburb to Professor Digory Kirke's country home. Mrs Macready, the strict housekeeper, explains he is unaccustomed to hosting children. While the Pevensies play hide-and-seek, Lucy discovers a wardrobe and enters the fantasy world called Narnia. Seeing a lamppost, Lucy encounters the faun Mr. Tumnus, who invites her to his home. He puts Lucy to sleep by playing a lullaby on his flute. When Lucy wakes up, she finds Tumnus grieving. He explains that Jadis, the White Witch, has cursed Narnia to a hundred years of winter. If a human is encountered, they are to be brought to her. Tumnus cannot bring himself to kidnap Lucy, so he sends her home. When she returns to Professor Kirke's house, hardly any time has passed, and her siblings disbelieve her story. One night, Edmund follows Lucy into the wardrobe, entering Narnia. While searching for Lucy, he meets the White Witch, who claims to be queen. She offers him tea and Turkish Delightand the prospect of becoming king if he brings his siblings to her castle. After she departs, Edmund and Lucy meet again and return. Lucy tells Peter and Susan what happened, but Edmund lies. Professor Kirke suggests she is telling the truth, though they remain unconvinced. While running away from Mrs. Macready after accidentally breaking a window, the four siblings retreat to the wardrobe and enter Narnia, Peter and Susan doing so for the first time. They briefly castigate Edmund for lying and force him to apologize to Lucy. Then, they discover that the Witch has taken Mr. Tumnus, and they meet Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, who tell them about Aslan. According to the beavers, Aslan intends to take control of Narnia from the Witch. The four must help Aslan; it has been prophesied that if two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve sit in the four thrones, the White Witch's reign will end. Edmund sneaks off to visit the Witch. When he arrives at her castle, she is furious he has not delivered his siblings. The Witch sends wolves to track down the children and the beavers, who barely escape. Edmund is chained in the Witch's dungeon, where he meets Tumnus. The Witch demands Edmund reveal his siblings' location. After Tumnus claims that Edmund knows nothing, The Witch tells Mr. Tumnus Edmund betrayed him, then turns Tumnus to stone. While Peter, Lucy, Susan, and the beavers travel, they hide from what they believe to be the White Witch. It is really Father Christmas, a sign that the Witch's reign is ending. Father Christmas gives them weapons to defend themselves. Lucy receives a healing cordial that can heal any injury and a dagger to defend herself. Susan receives a magical horn that will summon help and a bow and quiver full of arrows. Peter receives a sword and a shield. After evading wolves led by Maugrim, the group reaches Aslan's camp. Aslan is revealed as a huge and noble lion, who promises to help Edmund. Later, two wolves ambush Lucy and Susan. When Peter intervenes, Maugrim attacks him, and Peter kills him. Some of Aslan's troops follow the other wolf to the witch's camp and rescue Edmund. Peter is knighted by Aslan. The White Witch journeys to Aslan's camp and claims Edmund, but Aslan secretly offers to sacrifice himself instead. That night, as Lucy and Susan covertly watch, the White Witch fatally stabs Aslan. In the morning, he is resurrected, citing magic beyond the Witch's understanding. Aslan takes Susan and Lucy to the Witch's castle, where he frees the prisoners she turned to stone. Edmund persuades Peter to lead Aslan's army. While saving Peter from the Witch by destroying her wand, Edmund is mortally wounded. As the Witch fights Peter, Aslan arrives with reinforcements and kills her. After Edmund is revived by Lucy's cordial, the Pevensies are crowned King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. Fifteen years later, the Pevensie children, now young adults, chase a white stag through the forest. They encounter the lamppost Lucy saw earlier and suddenly tumble out of the wardrobe at the same time and day they left, becoming children again. Professor Kirke then finds the children, asking why they were in the wardrobe. In a mid-credits scene, Lucy later attempts to return to Narnia via the wardrobe, where Professor Kirke tells her he has tried for many years, and they will probably return to Narnia when they least expect it. Trivia *Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Daisy, BoCo, Trevor, Harold the Helicopter, Mavis, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Caroline, Bulstrode, Cranky, Derek, Bertram, Butch, Thumper, Tiger Moth, Lady, Salty, Harvey, Elizabeth, Jack, Alfie, Max & Monty, Oliver, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Nelson, Patrick, Buster, Emily, Fergus, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, the Sailor Starlights (Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Healer), Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Theodore Tugboat, and Hank guest star in this film. *''The Little Mermaid'' franchise, Zootopia, and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe were all made by Disney. *''Drake & Josh - Season 3'', Ah! My Goddess, and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe were all released in the year, 2005. *The storyline concludes in Thomas the Tank Engine and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy Adventure films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series